1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a cap with improved opening and closing functions of a top lid relative to a cap body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A cap in the related art comprises a cap body fitted on an open portion of a container and a top lid to be opened and closed relative to the cap body. Further, in a cap which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 3-69656 and also in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 63-88965, a leaf spring provided between a cap body and a top lid provides a biasing force to open the top lid.
However, the leaf spring has a drawback in that it provides a strong biasing force to quickly open the top lid. In addition, the leaf spring is generally made of a metal and is readily rusted. Therefore, rust may be introduced into the content in the container when the content is brought out of the container through a nozzle in the cap body.